It Has Been Awakened
by mooglequeen
Summary: A sinister evil has arisen, and two tarutaru are stuck in the middle. Rating will probably go up in later chapters due to violence.


A.N. -This is my first story in a very long time. So try to be gentle.

Disclaimer – I don't own anything. Only thing I own is Kurri

**It Has Been Awakened**

Chapter 1 – Flight from the Yagudo

The night air was still; calm, outside of the ravine that lead into the heart of the yagudo: Giddeus. Sitting outside the canyon, not so calmly was the young Tarutaru Xisin. His orders had been simply to stay put until his partner, Kurri, returned from her negotiations with the birds. He was only there to provide her with a swift return to Jeuno.

"_Hmmf. This is so not fair! I'm a great and mighty black mage. Why am I playing travel agent to Kurri?" _Xisin wondered to himself. "_There has to be a bettaru use for someone with my talents."_

At that moment the tranquility of West Sarutabaruta was shattered by a high pitched scream.

"Whataru do you think your doing? Get off of your hindy-windy and help me!" Kurri screamed at Xisin as she ran as fast as her small legs would carry her. Pouring out of the gorge behind her was an army of Yagudo.

Scurrying up from his seat on the ground, Xisin began frantically waving his hands in the air. Blue streaks of magic swirled around his body, and suddenly the yagudo closest to Kurri feel asleep where they stood.

"What are you scary-wary of Kurri. They are only yagudo," said Xisin as he began casting another spell to put those baddy-waddy birds in their place. But, before he could finish casting he was interrupted by Kurri yanking on his arm and forcing him into a disgruntled run.

"They're not what I'm running from Xi! Thataru is what I'm running from," she screamed while motioning with her head for him to look behind.

Emerging from the rift was what appeared to be a normal yagudo. Xisin stumbled along while squinting to get a better look at the large bird. It seemed to have odd color feathers jutting out of it's normal black ones.

"So, I don't see the problem Kurri. It's just a yagu…" Xisin's sentenced slurred to a stop when he realized what those feathers were. Kurri's arrows, dozens of them, were protruding out the bird's hide, like it was some kind of grotesque pin cushion. Yet, it didn't seem to notice.

Xisin stood, rooted to the ground in shock. Kurri was an extremely powerful ranger. How could the Yagudo take that many arrows from her and still be alive.

Unfortunately, the Tarutaru black mage stood gawking too long. Magic waves began to roll around the anomalous Yagudo, a magical silence fell over Xisin.

Realizing that he was now helpless, Xisin scrabbled to try to catch up with his running partner. Try as he might, she was just too fast, and the yagudo swarm was slowly catching up. He was a black mage and had eaten one too many pies, and had not seen quite enough exercise.

Jumping to grab hold of the edge of the ledge his comrade had scrabbled over a minute ago, Xisin tried to haul himself up. The hand of the incredible Yagudo caught his ankle though, and began to drag him back down.

"Take this, you ugly-wugly bird!" Xisin heard as a black and red glowing arrow hurtled passed his head and rammed into the chest of the yagudo. The giant bird was sent flying back from the force of Kurri's Eagle Eye Shot, giving Xisin enough time to scuttle atop the ledge and begin running anew.

"Thanks," Xisin tried to say through the magical silence, as he caught up to his waiting companion. Together they made a mad scramble for the entrance of Tahrongi Canyon. Just before they made it though, Kurri suddenly stop, her feet stuck to the ground with a bind spell.

Turning to face the army, she spastically began shooting arrows at the yagudo, trying to keep them at bay, but to no avail. The Yagudo were surrounding her, and she couldn't possibly kill them all. Xisin had kept running when she had been forced to stop.

"_Typical black mage,"_ She thought, "_Never there when you need them most."_

The crowd of yagudo parted, and the leader she fought earlier approached. She put as many arrows into him as she could, but he soon he was upon her. Grabbing her by the throat, he lifted her small frame off the ground and began to slowly crush her windpipe; thoroughly enjoying watching the agony that flashed through the small creature's eyes as she struggled for air.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Came a scream, and corresponding bolt of lighting that erupted from Xisin and struck the Yagudo squarely between the eyes. The Yagudo stumbled back but still retained his choking grip on Kurri.

Laughing, "You want her back? Here. You can have her," The Yagudo said in his scratchy voice as he threw Kurri into Xisin, knocking him off his feet and into a cliff wall. "I'll have two tarus for dinner tonight," The Yagudo chuckled as he approached the two tarutaru struggling to get back to their feet.

The Yagudo began to reach down to grab one of the taru when he suddenly he reared back howling in pain. Kurri had managed to gather enough strength to stab one of her hawker's knives through the large Yagudo's foot.

Acting as fast as he could, Xisin began gathering magic and warped Kurri back to Jeuno. Reaching deep within himself, releasing his manafont, magic waves wiped about him, and then he was gone in a flash of purple light.

Appearing just outside of his moghouse, Xisin began to frantically look around for Kurri, finally spotting her lying on unconscious on the Jeuno tile. He hurriedly scooped her up and headed as fast as he could to the Upper Jeuno hospital. All the while wondering, "_What was that about? I thought she was negotiating_ _a peace treaty with the yagudo."_

* * *

"Well?" Spoke the heavily cloaked figure.

"My master it is time. It has been awakened. We are ready at your command," Drawled the Yagudo.

"Good, very good," The cloaked figure whispered as he sat back in his chair of skulls.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think please. Thanks. The next chapter will either come out by the end of the weekend or by next week. Remember to review  


End file.
